Green eyed Monster
by Skylark
Summary: Can Iphicles get over his jealousy of Hercules?


Title: The Green-eyed Monster

Summary: Iphicles travels back in time to learn how to overcome his jealousy of his brother Hercules.

Disclaimer: The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. Honest!

Author's note: This story takes place within the series timeline.

CHAPTER 1

King Iphicles of Corinth paces the castle floor wearing a hole in the royal carpet. A heavy frown creases his handsome features. Now some observers say that King Iphicles resembles Aries: same dark fierce eyes, same dark hair and the same curly dark beard.

"Listen Rena, I should be out there with my troops, helping to defend Corinth, not cowering in this castle while Hercules and Iolaus get all the glory of fighting the hydra! I shouldn't have to be cooped up in this castle!"

Rena worries about her husband. She knows that Iphicles truly loves Hercules, but she also knows how jealous Iphicles is of his half-God brother Hercules. She crosses the room to Iphicles side. "Don't worry dear, Hercules will be alright. He has Iolaus to watch his back."

Iphicles flinches at these words. He hates the idea that that blond pipsqueak gets to fight alongside Hercules and gets to have the place of "brother" in Hercules' heart. "Hercules is MY brother, not Iolaus'. I should be the one out there watching Hercules' back. I'm Hercules' brother NOT Iolaus!"

Rena, seeing her husband so upset tries to calm Iphicles down. She is aware of the rivalry between Iphicles and Iolaus for Hercules' love. She knows she has to do something about Iphicles' jealousy before it eats him up. She tries to make Iphicles realize what a great man he is in his own right.

"You can't always go out there to fight the hydras. You are the King of Corinth. Someone has to take care of the castle and of the villagers and that responsibility rests on your shoulders. Jason would never have chosen you if he didn't think you a highly capable man.", reasons Queen Rena.

"You do know that Jason asked Hercules first. I don't blame Jason. After all, Hercules is stronger and faster than I am. He has the blood of Zeus inside him and for all we know he could even be immortal. I was Jason's second choice.You don't understand what it's like to play second fiddle to Hercules all my life. Mother always preferred Hercules to me, Hercules won all the foot races and Hercules is…"

"Yes, dear but Hercules doesn't have a wife, and children. He lost it all to Hera. Do you really envy Hercules that much? After all, I married Iphicles, not Hercules. I love you Iphicles, not Hercules and not Iolaus." as Rena embraces her husband in a loving cuddle.

"I'm sorry Rena. I forgot about the murders of Deandra and Hercules' four kids and that stepwitch Hera..I am so glad I married you, Rena. I love you very much." For a moment in time, Iphicles is able to bury deep within him his ingrown jealousy of Hercules and Iolaus.

"Listen dear, it is going to be a long night. I am going to wait up for Hercules and Iolaus and I am going to make the rounds to make sure Corinth is safe. Why don't you turn in for the night? I'll look in on you later okay dear?"

"Okay my King but don't be too long! I'll keep the bed warm for you." Rena watches as her taciturn husband returns to the balcony watching and waiting for word from Hercules and Iolaus. Rena can see the worried frown return on Iphicles proud features.Consumed with worry and concern for her husband, Rena gets on her knees and prays to Artemis 

"Oh Artemis, please hear this plea..can you find a way to erase from Iphicles' heart his jealousy of Hercules? Please make Iphicles whole again. Find a way to reconcile the two brothers..please Artemis..can you hear me?"

To Rena's complete surprise, Artemis materializes "My child, I have heard your plea. Rest assured my child, I will do as you ask. Iphicles will be rid of his foolish jealousy of Hercules once and for all."

A flash of light envelopes Iphicles as Artemis and Iphicles disappear from the castle leaving behind a very surprised, yet worried Rena. "Be safe my husband..take good care of him, Artemis" whispers Rena to the departing figures.

Rena pats her stomach for she hasn't yet told Iphicles about the triplets. The oracle had told Queen Rena about the arrival of triplets, three boys. Oh I hope Artemis succeeds in erasing this jealousy from Iphicles' soul so that I can follow the Oracles' prophecy in naming my triplet boys: Iphicles, Hercules and Iolaus.Rena yawns and goes to the land of Morpheus putting her entire trust in Artemis' capable hands.

CHAPTER 2

Iphicles suddenly finds himself enveloped in an aura of blue light. Within this aura of light, he sees Artemis. "Artemis, what's going on? Where are you taking me? Why have you taken me from my castle?"

"Iphicles, we are traveling between dimensions..through time. I am doing this at your wife's request. She summoned me and now here we are." Artemis and Iphicles find themselves in front of Alchemene's house thirty years in the past."

Mystified, Iphicles turns to Artemis and asks "WHY?"

Artemis disappearing in a flash of light answers "You are here to learn a lesson." And with that response, Artemis totally disappears leaving Iphicles standing alone in front of his mother's house. 

Before Iphicles could turn around, a little boy with curlyblond hair and mischevious blue eyes runs towards Iphicles and hides behind his legs. The little blond whirlwind yells at another little boy fast approaching "Hey Herc, bet you can't catch me! You are awfully slow for a half-God!"

Iphicles jaw drops in surprise as he realizes that this little blond whirlwind of boundless energy is Iolaus..Iolaus at seven years of age..and that other little boy is Hercules at five years of age.."Iolaus, you're cheating..you're hiding behind that man's legs" pointing at Iphicles legs. "Besides Iolaus, I'm not in the mood to play tag anymore. I just don't feel like it." 

Hercules sits on the grass as tears course down his cheeks. "Iolaus, I miss Iphicles. All I ever wanted him to do was to love me…."

Iolaus sits next to his best friend and tries to cheer him up" Look Herc, Iphicles does love you. He's your brother. He's blood…" 

Hercules tries to rub his eyes of tears as he continues "You don't understand..when Iph and I were little it didn't matter who our fathers were. Lately, Iph has started to hate me just because my dad is Zeus..I try my best to get Iph to like me again.."

Iolaus tries to reason with his best friend but with no success "Listen Herc, personally I don't care who your father is..I don't care that you are a "half-God"..to me you're Herc..my best friend in the world..Iph doesn't know how lucky he is to have a brother..Herc, I wish you were my brother.." Iolaus puts his hand on Hercules' shoulder for emphasis and tries to comfort little Hercules by patting his shoulder.

Touched by Iolaus' words, Little Hercules gives Iolaus a fierce bear hug, but even at five years of age, Hercules possesses Olympian strength as Iolaus face turns blue "Ah Herc..let me breathe a little.." Hercules hugs Iolaus alittle too tightly as Little Iolaus' lungs are crushed for air.

Suddenly self-conscious of his half-Olympian heritage, Hercules releases Iolaus "You see Iolaus, I can't even give a hug..I'm just a freak..no wonder Iph doesn't like me…He gets mad at me if I win foot races..he says I cheat because of my half-God heritage..so I let Iph win..then he gets mad because he thinks I'm feeling sorry for him..no matter what I do.Iph's always mad at me."

Not knowing what else to do, Iolaus looks Hercules in the eye "I want you to know Herc, I will never judge you because of your father. You are Herc first..best friend..best brother anyone could ever have" Iolaus looks straight into Hercules' azure eyes as he says these words. 

Hercules gives Iolaus a look of gratitude. "Iolaus, you are my best friend ever. You're the only one who doesn't treat me like a freak..You don't know how much your friendship means to me…I just wish Iph would like me…what's wrong with me Iolaus..why doesn't Iph like me anymore? asks a very confused 5 year old Hercules.

Moved by this entire dialogue, the grown Iphicles walks towards Little Hercules as he sees his brother in an entirely different light "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Hercules..you are wrong..there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. It's your brother Iphicles who has a problem..not you"

Hercules curious about this nice man asks "What do you mean that Iph has a problem?"

"Hercules, there is nothing wrong with you. You are not a freak. It is not your fault that you are the Son of Zeus or that you are very strong..No, I'm afraid it's just that your brother Iphicles is jealous…It's a problem Iphicles has to deal with on his own…"

"Iphicles is jealous of me?" asks a totally mystified Hercules. "Why would Iphicles be jealous of his me? his baby brother? I mean he's taller..he's older..and he has a real father that everyone respects..not like me..I don't even know what Zeus looks like..at least Amphytrion was someone everyone in the village knew…I mean Iph's the lucky one. And Iph has so many friends..all the kids like him...I can't believe he'd be jealous of me..everyone makes fun of me.." Iolaus stamps his foot and gives Hercules an angry glare "..well except Iolaus of course, he's my only friend"

Iphicles feels sorry for Little Hercules and tries to console his baby brother"Yeah, your brother Iphicles has a lot of problems. He's jealous of your Olympian strength..jealous of your friendship with Iolaus..jealous about your close relationship with your mother..Hercules there's nothing you can do about this. Iphicles just has to grow up and realize that he has nothing to be jealous about."

Truly intrigued by this strange man's words and oddly comforted Hercules looks the stranger in the eye "What can I do to help Iphicles with his problem?"

At this innocent question, the grown Iphicles laughs as he is reminded of his grown brother, Hercules always helping others and caring about others more than himself. As Iphicles laughed, he realized how foolish his jealousy of his brother has been all these years and how Hercules always has always had to struggle with the stigma of being a bastard son and being a "half" God not a "full"God. Iphicles never realized how hard his brother had to struggle just to fit in until he overheard this conversation with Iolaus. No wonder Hercules and Iolaus have such a close brotherly friendship. It's because Iolaus had always accepted Hercules as a brother of the sword and as a brother of the heart and always treated Hercules like another human being. Feelings of guilt overwhelms Iphicles as he realizes the years of pain he has put his baby brother through just because of his jealousy. Driven by this guilt, Iphicles earnestly tries to comfort his baby brother.

"Hercules, someday Iphicles will grow up. Just be patient. Trust me, it might take years. Iphicles needs to outgrow this jealousy. When he does, be there for him. That's all you can do. Be there for him as you have for Iolaus and for everyone else you love."

"You know mister, I don't know who you are, but thanks..I will be there for Iphicles. Someday when Iphicles is ready, I'll tell him I love him and thanks for being a friend and listening to me and not laughing at me." Hercules gives the stranger a bear hug and walks away with Iolaus in tow. Iolaus gives the grown Iphicles a golden smile of thanks for helping his ever so shy friend, Hercules with his "Iph" problem.

CHAPTER 3 Epilogue

As Iphicles watches Little Hercules and Little Iolaus walk away, the Green-eyed Monster melts away from his heart forever. I will never be jealous of Hercules again. I never realized how much Hercules loves me and how hard it has been for him to be a "half-God" and I've never made it easy for him. No wonder he and Iolaus are so close, I drove Hercules away from me with my jealousy all these years,yet he still loves me. I don't deserve such love, not from Hercules.

Suddenly as if on cue, Artemis reappears beside Iphicles "I see you've learned your lesson. You're ready to go home." With a flash of light, Artemis transports Iphicles back to the present.

Hercules and Iolaus has finished fighting the hydra and has now returned to Iphicles' castle only to find Iphicles missing. They search the castle only to find Rena in her room. "Where's Iphicles? We want to tell him that the hydra is dead and that Corinth is safe. Is Iph around?" asks Hercules curiously. Hercules feels the familiar tingle and he knows that one of his godly relatives has just visited the castle. He hopes that Iphicles is not in any danger from his more mean relatives like Hera, Aries or Discord…worry seeps into Hercules handsome features…."Suddenly Hercules hears Artemis' voice "There's no need for you to worry about Iphicles..he has finally grown up.." Mystified, Hercules starts to ask Artemis a question when Hercules notices Iphicles walking into the room.

To Hercules' surprise, Iphicles grabs Hercules in a fierce bear hug. "I know it has taken a long time, my brother, but yes, I do love you. I always have. You can stop trying so hard to win my approval. You will and always will be Hercules first..my brother with a big heart..You've just slain a hydra and me..I've just slain the Green-eyed Monster"

Unable to contain his surprise, Hercules' azure eyes looks suspiciously moist as he looks into Iphicles brown eyes "I..don't know what to say..It..I mean..I've always wanted you to approve of me..when we were little..you were always so mad at me..I never could get anything right..you don't know how many years I've waited for you to see me as Hercules, not Hercules, Son of Zeus..but Hercules, Son of Alchemene...I mean you were always so..jea..jea..jea..lou.sth.." Hercules so taken by surprise by Iphicles sudden turnabout in behavior that Hercules stammers and lisps like when he was a child.

"The word eluding youis "jealous"..yes Hercules I WAS jealous of you. I'm sorry that it has taken me YEARS to get over that. I want you to know this jealousy thing is MY problem. It was never YOUR fault. Come on brother, stop staring at me as if I've gone loony..I guess some of us take more time to grow up..if you have it in your heart to forgive me..I've learned it hasn't been easy for you either growing up a half-God and I didn't it make it any easier..for the record, I do not think you are a freak. I'm sorry if I ever made you think you were one." 

Iolaus whispers into the ear of a stunned Hercules "Remember that strange man all those years ago, Herc..he WAS right..he did say Iphicles would someday come around even if it took YEARS! I guess it has happened..Iph has finally grown up! It's about time!" Iolaus rolls his eyes and cocks his head at Hercules and at Iphicles with his hands on his hips.

"You're right Iolaus..it's about time..I grow up..I'm sorry Hercules for all the years of hurt and pain I put you through..I understand now why you were so close to Iolaus..he was there for you when I wasn't.."

"Iph, it's alright…I don't blame you at all..I'm just glad we have each other now. Let's not go into the past. The past is past." Hercules slaps his brother on the shoulder and gives him a broad grin. "Let's go eat dinner, I swear I'm so hungry I can eat a hydra!"

"For a change, it's Herc who's hungry not me!" giggles Iolaus. 

Rena chimes in with "I'm starving since I'm eating for three!"

Hercules, Iolaus and Iphicles freeze in their tracks as Iphicles runs to his wife and asks breathlessly "You're eating for THREE? We're having triplets? I can't believe it!"

"The oracle says that the triplets will be three boys..three brothers..three brothers destined for greatness..the Fates have interwined their life threads together..just as the Fates have interwined you my husband, with your brother Hercules and his brother of the heart, Iolaus. In honor of you three devoted brothers, I've decided to name the triplets:Iphicles, Hercules and Iolaus..if that's alright with you guys.."

Hercules, Iphicles and Iolaus arms on each other's shoulders, brother in arms and brothers of the heart and blood grin foolishly at each other and respond in unison "We wouldn't have it any other way—brothers to the end."

Nine months later, three baby boys were born with the names: Iphicles, Hercules andIolaus. King Iphicles II of Corinth, King Hercules of Athens and Prince Iolaus of Corinth were the best rulers Greece ever had. During their reigns, there was peace and prosperity for all in Greece.


End file.
